Lilith
by uninspired me
Summary: Not only must Officer Puckerman deal with the hottest heat wave ever to hit Lima, but there's also a string of unexplainable deaths plaguing the small town. Normally he'd probably have to care, if it weren't for the mysterious woman in red. Halloween fic.


**Lilith**

**Summary:** Not only must young Officer Puckerman deal with the hottest heat wave ever to hit Lima, Ohio, but there's also a string of unexplainable deaths plaguing the small town. Well, that would usually be on his mind if it weren't for the mysterious woman in red. Halloween. P/R style.

**Prompt: **_Succubus!Rachel with Puck as her not-so-unwilling victim_.

**Warnings:** Language. Sexual content. Kinda dark themes, but nothing too scary. (I don't think.)

**A/N:** So I know it's been ages since I last posted anything, but I have been writing. Just tidbits here and there. I haven't had a lot of time during uni this semester due to a TON of uni work. SIGH. This story's based on a prompt left for me AGES ago by greydawning (over at LJ) that I've been writing on and off whenever I had time (read: procrastinating) and since it's Halloween this weekend, I thought it fitting that I post it now. It's basically PWP with a supernatural twist. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"Fuck, it's been a stinking, long day." Puck groaned as he slumped down in the usual booth at Joe's, Lima's most popular (read: only) bar in town. He tugged on his collar, trying to alleviate the uncomfortable sticking of his uniform due to the heat. Lima was experiencing its hottest and most bizarre heat wave in its entire history, considering it was fucking October. But what was he to do? The weather 'experts' had no explanation for it, so they just had to endure. Puck lifted his nice, cold beer to his lips, taking a big gulp before acknowledging his fellow off-duty officers.

"Tell me about it," sighed his best friend, Finn, as he unceremoniously dumped his half empty pot on the table, causing beer to splash out onto the already gross and sticky table. "Tim and I found another one this morning."

Tim was Finn's senior officer, a.k.a partner. Puck had one too; Harry. As rookies at the local law enforcement office, they'd each been assigned a partner, just to learn the ropes. Usually in a small town like Lima it wasn't really needed, nothing exciting ever happened here. Well, that was, at least until now.

"Another one?" Puck asked tiredly. "What's that, the fourth one this month?"

Finn sighed as Tim murmured in agreement. "Yup, the fourth."

Joe the bartender, always the nosy bastard, came over with their usual order of burgers and chips, and asked, "What's 'the fourth'?"

"The fourth unexplained murder." Finn answered without a beat.

"Death." Tim corrected. "No one's saying it's murder. _Yet." _He murmured the last word under his breath, but they all still heard him.

"Murder?" Joe asked with a hint of both excitement and dread in his voice.

"Yup." Tim continued. "Victims were all males. All in their early to mid-twenties. All seemingly healthy. And now, all dead."

"How?" Joe quivered slightly, exactly the dramatic response Tim was trying to induce.

"That's the fucking mystery, ain't it!" Tim replied exasperated. "Judy, down at the coroner's office can't explain a damn thing. She said it's like all the energy has been drained out of them. But there's no other evidence of foul play. No wounds. No drugs. Nothing. And the way we found each of 'em. It was like they were all sleeping. Perfectly normal and shit, except, you know, dead."

The rest of the group nodded gravely, as Joe gasped. "Do you have any leads?"

"Not a one, but..."

Puck had already begun to tune out once the conversation had started. He and the team at the station had heard all this before; had spent countless hours poring over the facts. But nothing had come of it. How the fuck were they supposed to explain four perfectly healthy young males kicking it in their sleep?

It'd been 4 days since the last one was found, they'd all been hopeful that it was over, but all that was now shot to hell. If he and Harry hadn't had that domestic disturbance to deal with at the Schuester residence, he'd have probably been at the scene today too. Puck just wanted to finish his beer, eat his food and head home for bed. He was _that_ tired.

He gulped down the remainder of his beer, contemplating whether to get another (mainly because he was too fucking lazy to walk over to the bar) when he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Glancing upwards, he saw what it was or rather who it was.

His eyes slowly moved up the long, floor length dress; the curves of its wearer accentuated perfectly. His gaze lingered momentarily at the dip of her bust line, revealing a tantalizing amount of cleavage. As Puck reached her face, he found it difficult to focus on any particular feature; he saw the delicate line of her neck, the cascade of her dark brown hair, the curve of her bright crimson lips poised in an all too knowing smile, and her eyes, _god her eyes,_ beckoning him forward without a single movement.

Puck stood abruptly, not even bothering to mumble an excuse as he left four, maybe five of his colleagues, gaping after him. Almost blindly, he made his way towards the bar, _towards her,_ their gazes locked, and the rest of the world seemed distant, falling away to nothing.

"Hi," he greeted gruffly when he finally stood before her, entranced by her eyes.

"Hello," she replied, the coy smile on her lips growing slightly.

"Name's Puck." He continued, slightly mesmerised by the way her hair glistened when she moved her head.

"Hello Puck." She replied just as coquettishly, not offering her name until Puck asked for it hoarsely. Her head tilted forward, lips almost whisper close to his ear as she spoke. "I'm Lilith."

She was so near now that he could smell her; the scent indistinguishable but intoxicating all the same. "Lilith." He mumbled as his eyes fall close as he savoured each breath; like it was precious to him.

However, as Puck's head slowly rolled back, he felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity wash over him. His eyes snapped open. "Wait. Are you sure?" The confusion on Lilith's face mirrored his own but for some unknown reason there was something at the back of his mind telling him that _she_ just didn't connect. "I feel like I've known you before."

He watched as her face became shuttered, and she took on the air of nonchalance. If she had been surprised by his words, Puck wouldn't have been able to tell, her coy smile now present as she shook her head. "I don't believe so."

He stared at her for a moment longer, her deep brown eyes reflecting back at him. Puck blinked. He felt like he was falling and flying at the same time, his head unable to process much of what was happening around him. "Okay," he mumbled in reply before he could really comprehend.

Her smile widened once more. "So," she spoke again, moving forward until her lips were hovering below his. "I would really like to go home with you now." Puck nodded without hesitation, his eyelids closing again, but as Puck moved to accept her kiss, all he met was air. Instead, he opened his eyes to see the deep dip of her backless dress as she walked away. She paused just as she reached the door, one hand poised to push it open while she tossed a look over her shoulder. "Coming?" she asked teasingly, and with a swish she disappeared into the night.

.-.-.

Puck couldn't remember any of the ten minute drive from Joe's to his apartment. All he could think about was how good it felt to have her body pressed against his as he fumbled to open the door.

"Please open it." She whispered in his ear, her breathy voice tickling the hairs on the nape of his neck.

He didn't understand why it was taking him so long to put the key in the lock. He was normally fine with such mundane tasks. When he was finally successful, her husky laugh sounded in his ear, causing a thrill to course through him.

As soon as they had stepped inside, she spun them and pressed him up against the back of the door, her lips finally making contact with the base of his neck. He moaned as he felt the full contact of her body against his, her silk dress felt so delicate under his hands grasping at her hips.

Slowly, one by one, Lilith removed the buttons of his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. Once she reached the last button, his hands instinctively threaded through her hair, each strand felt like liquid, soft to the touch. He moaned again as she started to undo the buckle of his belt, his breath hitching in anticipation, but she didn't remove his pants. Instead, she slowly began her way back up his body, her hands splayed from the bottom of his stomach, gliding upwards while nudging the edge of his shirt open. Her eyes connected with his as she stood properly and her seductive smirk returned. In one swift motion she pulled the shirt from his body, revealing his well toned body.

She leisurely started to move backwards, trailing his shirt on the floor. Puck stood frozen as he watched her carelessly let go on his shirt and turned her body away from him. Slowly, she slipped the dress from one of her shoulders, allowing it to slip lower down her body. Puck couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips as he watched her pushed the other sleeve down, her dress falling in a singular motion to the ground.

There she stood before him, her dark locks cascading down her bare back, naked except for her pair of high heels and her panties. Black. Lace. She turned her head to the side, teasing him with a knowing smile before she stepped out of her tall, red high heels and made her way further into apartment, all the while without muttering a single word.

Puck tried to shake his head clear. Despite feeling off his game, he was lost in wonderment. _Who was this woman? _There was something at the back of his mind trying to tell him... something. But then he heard her opening a door, and quickly he realised he really didn't care. He pushed whatever it was to the back of his mind and made his way down the short corridor to his bedroom where he was greeted by a wonderful sight. There she lay on his bed, propped up on her arms. All he could do was stare as she lay provocatively on his bedspread.

She lifted her finger and beckoned him forward, and he was powerless to disobey. As he approached, she moved to kneel on his bed and once he'd finally reached close enough her arms encircled his neck.

"You're a very attractive young man, Puck." She commented simply, as if she was talking about the weather, but the desire in her eyes spoke volumes. His breath quickened as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I think I'm going to enjoy devouring you."

In one fell swoop she pulled Puck down onto the bed with her, but before he could settle himself above her, she rolled them over suddenly, his back pressing into his mattress. Enchanted, he watched as she made quick work of his pants and boxers, discarding them somewhere around his room. She hummed as she studied his cock, protruding prominently from his body. He hadn't even realised he was so hard, too lost in her, though he wasn't surprised.

She leaned in and Puck watched with bated breath, but she didn't touch him as he expected. Instead she moved further up his body and straddled his hips. She lowered her body and they both hissed simultaneously as her body came into contact with his. He could feel her wetness through her underwear and it only served to make him harder. She giggled as he finally moved his hands to rest on her back, her silken skin feeling wonderful under his calloused fingertips.

He closed his eyes and moaned as she ground down against his cock. _God_, he wanted her so bad. "Baby, I want you so bad." His hand moved to the nape of her neck, and pulled her body towards his. He leant up to capture her lips in a searing kiss, but at the last moment she turned her head, his lips connecting with the base of her ear. He didn't really think about it, just took her earlobe between his lips, eliciting a moan from her. His eyes fell closed as her breath fanned across his cheek. "Baby..."

Lilith pulled back suddenly and stood. Puck's eyes snapped open just in time to watch her panties fall, disappearing below the edge of the bed. In a flash she was settled above him again and he watched in awe as she finally lowered herself onto him. He groaned at the feeling of her, warm and tight, surrounding him.

Puck knew he should do something, but it was like he was stuck in some weird trance. Only when she began to swivel her hips in a delicious circular motion, did he realise. He placed his hands on her hips, his fingers digging in slightly as he began thrusting to meet her rhythm. Gradually she built up speed, and even though Puck wanted nothing more than to flip them over and drive himself into her hard and fast, he couldn't. He was just too mesmerised by her body moving above him.

She moaned loudly as he thrust into her with more force, their desire quickly mounting. He groaned at the sound. Wanting to hear it again, he repeated the motion, again and again. Her tilted back in pleasure with each movement, her mouth parted in reverie. As he stared at her mouth, he again slid his hand up the line of her back, pulling her toward him once more. She tried to move her head again, avoiding his kiss, but Puck would have none of it. _He wanted to taste her._

They both moaned as their lips finally made contact, his tongue dancing with hers. He felt light headed and surreal, his senses heightened as he sucked each of her supple lips between his. "Rachel..." he moaned.

She pulled back suddenly, her body halting. "What?" she asked, accusingly. Puck blinked and shook his head, the haze slowly ebbing away. "What did you call me?"

Now, as he stared up at her, he couldn't believe he hadn't realised it earlier. That he hadn't seen it instantly. It was her. "Rachel." He tried to lean upwards and capture her lips again, but she wouldn't allow him to. Instead, she pushed his shoulder forcefully back down.

"Don't call me that." She said harshly. "I don't know who you're talking about."

He looked up at her confused. "Rachel, baby, it's okay." He tried to calm her down, which was exceptionally hard considering he was still buried deep inside her and he wanted nothing more than to continue their previous activity. "It's me Puck."

"Don't call me that." She repeated just as harshly, she turned her head away, yet she made no effort to move away from him. He could see the light sheen of sweat glistening across her body, both from the heat and their activities. He opened his mouth again to say something, but she pushed his shoulder again. "That's not my name. My name is Lilith."

Puck shook his head as something flashed in her eyes. For a moment, he could swear that her pupils had turned red in her anger. But just as quickly as it happened, it was gone. Just a trick of the light. Well, what there was of it. "Okay," he agreed softly. "You're name is Lilith." Instantly, he felt her body relax and tentatively she began to move again, as if nothing had happened.

"Don't call me that again."She pouted, releasing another breathy moan.

However, despite her insistence and the fog slowly beginning to cloud his mind once more, Puck knew he was right. He pulled her closed again, her body bending down to press against his, and as he began moving his hips to meet hers, he whispered, "Call yourself whatever you want, but I could never forget the taste of your kisses." They both groaned as they continued to move together, and she didn't protest his words. Perhaps she was as lost as he was.

It was a heady feeling, trapped beneath her body as she writhed on top of him, each seeking their own pleasure. Pushing away from him, she straightened her body and while he wanted to protest the loss of contact, he couldn't deny the sight before him as one of her hands moved up to hold her hair away from her face.

He felt like he was sinking, his body slowly getting heavier and heavier, but in the best possible way. He could feel himself getting lost in her touch, the feeling almost too much handle. He felt hot, and cold, and light and heavy. All at the same time. "God," he moaned loudly, not realising he had closed his eyes. "I could die inside you." His voice breathy and almost weak.

He felt her move, bringing her lips to hover above his. "Yes." She agreed, her voice husky and out of breath. "Yes, you probably could."

He probably should have felt alarmed by this entire encounter, but as he reached closer and closer to the precipice he simply couldn't comprehend. All he could think about was her, and her crimson lips, and her soft, molten skin, and ... and the feel of being inside her.

Puck's entire body shuddered with force of his orgasm, and as his world started to fall away, his mind succumbing to an intense and total darkness, he heard her whisper softly, "And you probably will," before she caught his lips is hers and kissed him gently. "Noah..."

.-.-.

Puck could distinctly hear the heavy pounding of rain mixed with soft murmurs, though he was completely surrounded by darkness. Slowly, the rain got steadily louder, and he could faintly make out the speakers to be two males and a female. Finn, Tim and his mother.

Groggily, he began to open his eyes, the glaring white of his surroundings blinding him momentarily. "Where am I?" He slurred as he attempted to sit up.

"Whoa there, dude." Finn said as he pressed a hand on Puck's shoulder, gently easing him back down. "You're in the local hospital, buddy, and it's good to see you're finally awake."

"I am?" Puck groaned as his head started pounding. "Why? What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, son." Tim answered.

"What? Why?" Puck asked, still very confused.

"Because if seems you were hit with whatever killed those other guys." Finn explained. "You're the only person to survive, and just barely at that. You've been in a coma for almost three weeks now."

Puck groaned again trying to process all the information.

"Do you remember anything, sweetie?" Mama Puckerman asked, as her hand reached up to feel his forehead. It had no medical value whatsoever, just an instinct to placate her worrying.

Just then Puck had a vivid vision of Rachel above him, leaning back and circling her hips in time with his thrusts, one hand holding her hair against her head, her naked form on full display.

"No." The lie came out easily though he had no idea why he felt he needed to. "I don't remember a thing."

"Well, whatever it was," Finn sighed. "It seems to have left town. Hopefully for good."

Tim nodded in agreement before they turned to each other murmuring softly as his mother got to work fussing with his pillows. Puck, however, turned his head to stare out the window, watching the steady falling of the rain and wondering what had actually happened with Rachel on that hot October night.

.-.-.

One week later, when he was finally given the all clear and released from hospital, Puck paid a visit to the Berry Household where he discovered Rachel had been missing from her fancy performing arts college in New York for more than two months.

Now, you're probably interested in how Puck left Lima in search of her, and whatever connection she had to this mysterious Lilith, but yeah, that's another story altogether...

_The end. _

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :) And Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
